Go With Your Heart
by shawsonlover24
Summary: Gabriela Dawson passes her Fireman's test! Finally! But after Casey proposes, Dawson realizes she doesn't feel the same anymore. She comes to term with her feelings that were haunting her for three years. She's tired of shoving them aside. Who IS this new love? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you SURE I can do this?" I asked my best friend Leslie Shay. She and I have been friends ever since she stepped foot into 51.

"For firemens' sakes Gabby, yes you can do this. You almost passed last time, but you sprained your ankle pretty badly. Give yourself some credit girl. You're gunna kick ass today." Shay replied patting my back.

"Yeah. I guess you're right about the ass kicking. I'm just so worried. If I don't make it, what will Casey and the guys think? I'll feel like a huge failure all over again. Casey pulled strings for me to get this far. I'm also dedicating my one more shot to Jones. I have so much on my shoulders right now." Shay came back to me from the back of the ambulance and stood in front of me. She put a hand on each of my shoulders and locked her forehead with mine.

"Gabriela Dawson. Breathe. Don't think about the guys okay? You can do this. I know you can! You gotta breathe and think good thoughts okay? I believe in you!" Shay gave me a pep-talk. I looked into her green-blue eyes and she looked back. We've never been this close before.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Gracias Shay." She stepped back, I don't know why, but I wished she didn't. We got a call to an apartment. Shay and I rushed into the garage and into the ambulance.

"This is going to be exciting. Apartment calls are always exciting!" Shay said excited already.

"I totally agree. Let's hurry though, I have to take my test in 30 minutes." I was freaking out all over again and then I felt someones breath on my neck, but it wasn't Shay's. Weird.

"Again, you'll kick ass baby girl," Shay replied as we turned the corner and pulled up to the apartment. We walked inside and up the stairs and a woman called out to us: "Up here!" Shay and I rushed up the stairs with the back board and a pregnant woman was hunched over in tears saying how she was eight months pregnant with a boy and how he can;t come yet. We tried to calm her down and get her to walk down the stairs but she couldn't. She was in active labor. I checked her dialation and freaked out when I saw the baby's head. He was crowning but he was stuck in her pelvis. With some adjustment, I delievered the crying baby boy. My second live birth.

"Dawson I got this. GO!" Mills said coming up behind me. Shit I was late for my test! I ran out and saw the guys with the Sqaud truck. Casey greeted me with a deep kiss as the guys pounded on the truck cheering. I hopped inside and got on my gear.

"How's it feel?" I was asked.

"Nerve wrecking," I replied. We pulled up to the Chicago Fire Academy and all candidates were lined up already. Casey sent me off with a kiss and the guys cheered "GO GET EM' DAWSON!" as I ran into the back of the line.

"CANDIDATE COME UP HERE!" I was being called. I ran up to the front.

"You better be ready. You're up." I nodded and put on my oxygen and oxygen mask. I quickly walked up the stairs and gave a thumbs up. The door was open to the Live Burn and I went inside.

"Here we go!" I thought aloud as my eyes adjusted to the smoke. I took the firehose and pulled the nozzle and pointed it at the fire. Just then Jones appeared.

"Don't let anything stand in your way. You've got this Gabriela!" She yelled and with a smile and a wave, she vanished. So that's who's breath was on my neck. It felt good to see her, even though it could have been an hallucination.

Once the fire was out I ran back out and took the dummy into my arms. I thought of Shay as I began to do the shoulder drag. "I'm gunna kick ass," I mutterted under my breath. I did the shoulder drag perfectly and made it to the other side. Everyone cheered and I knew I had passed. Casey ran up to me smiling.

"Dawson you DID IT!" he yelled excitedly, picking me up and kissing me.

"Si! I passed!"

"I knew you could do it!" everyone said when I got back to the truck.

I will be a firefighter. Shay was right! Finally!


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, at the firehouse, I walked up to Shay.

"Good morning Leslie Shay," I said in a funny voice from behind her. She jumped, startled.

"Gabriela! You scared the shit out of me!" Shay replied, playfully hitting my arm as she laughed.

"I know. That was the point," I said with a smirk. The next thing I knew I was being hugged by her. I hugged back saying," You okay Shay? What's the matter?"

"I'm okay. I just love you Gabs." I hugged my best friend tighter.

"I love you too chica." I kissed the top of her head and that's when she looked up at me and in my eyes.

"I love you more. You don't even know how much I love you."

"Then tell me Shay. How MUCH do you love me?" I replied smiling and I playfully tapped her on the nose.

"Actually Gabby, I'm in..." she was cut off by Casey.

"Hey Gabby, come here a second." I nodded and followed him outside. He got on one knee and smiled at me.

"Gabriela Dawson, Will you marry me?" I looked at him as he held out the ring to me. I looked over at Shay. She was crying and she looked so sad. She ran into the firehouse and I looked back at Casey who was smiling, unaware of what just occured. I didn't know what to do. I didn't really feel the same way anymore and wanted to tell him that for weeks, but I didn't want to hurt him. I fell in love with someone else months ago, but it just occurred to me that my feelings for this person were a lot stronger. I fled the scene and ran after Shay.

"Shay!" I screamed as she ran into the garage and into the back of our ambulance. I jumped in behind her as she was bawling her eyes out.

"Shay please! What's the matter?"

"Did you say yes?" She sobbed.

"I didn't say anything! I ran after you!" I replied worried.

"Oh God I ruined your proposal." Shay sobbed. I took her into my arms and held her close to me.

"No, you didnt. I was trying to break up with him since the day I passed my test."

"What?" Shay sniffed, "But why?"

"Because I am in love with someone else. I was just scared of my feelings." I admitted. Oh God, is this really how I want this to be said?

"Who?" Shay sat up and wiped her tears. I handed her a scott-towel and she blew her nose. As soon as she came to go back into my embrace, I grabbed her face in my hands and I kissed her. I kissed Leslie Shay.

Shay tried to push me away but she soon gave up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeper and eagerly. I let out a small moan and we stopped.

"Gabby are you saying youre in love with me? Don't joke around because it isnt funny."

"I'm in love with you. It's not a joke."

"That's what I was about to tell you before your prince took you away. I was trying to say that I'm in love with you. Now I get to say, I'm in love with you too." She kissed my lips and I kissed her back.

"I have to tell Casey." Little did we know, all of 51 was standing outside of our ambulance and saw us through the back windows. I turned my head to go out back and I turned all red and got really scared because Casey didnt look too good. I opened the door, but Shay pushed me aside and stood in front of me, sheltering me.

"Gabriela, what is going on?" He asked walking around Shay. She flipped around so fast and grabbed me back, I almost had a mini heart attack from almost falling down.

"I tried to tell you for weeks that I was in love with someone else. I never got the chance because you kept talking about other things and I kept supporting you and ugh. Just listen. I'm so sorry, but I love Leslie. A lot." I began to say, but I was cut off.

"She's your best friend! You're just confused!" His face began to get red. "You don't like girls Dawson. Your reputation around here proves so."

"That's real mature," Shay said behind me. I began to form tears. Casey just basically called me a whore in front of the whole house. Cheif walked behind Casey and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That wasn't something you should have said Lt. No matter if you are upset or not. Respect comes first in this house. Leave. Go home and get some rest." Cheif said to him. I looked at Cruz and he gave me a small smile.

"Hey, if Gabby loves girls, she loves girls! We support her 100% right guys?" Hermann buttted in. Everyone nodded and smiled at me. Casey stormed off and I turned to look at Shay.

"Will, you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Of course." Shay kissed me and I heard Mills yell, "Alright!" and everyone applauded. Cheif came over to us and said,

"It's about damn time you two realized you had feelings for each other."


	3. Chapter 3

I took Shay to her place after shift. I was really exhausted, but I fought it for as long as I could.

"Why don't you stay here tonight babe?" Shay asked me, rubbing my arms with her hand lovingly.

"Sounds like a good idea. I don't really have a place to stay anymore anyway. I moved in with Casey," I replied parking the car.

"Stay here forever, I don't care. You know how much I love you Gabby girl." Shay kissed my hand and got out of the car and opened up the door to her place.

"Looks like Kelly's home," I told her.

"Yeah, but he'll be leaving soon. Katie's in town and he's taking her to the movies." I followed Shay inside as I heard Katie's laughter coming from the kitchen.

"How long has it been since she was last here?" I whispered to Shay. Time has flown by and I can't quite remember some things.

"About six or seven months. Are you hungry?" I nodded to answer her question as we walked into the kitchen after taking off our shoes at the front door.

"Hola," I said as I walked in.

"GABRIELA!" Katie greeted me excitedly. She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"Hey how are you? It's been forever!" I said to the smiling girl.

"I'm good. Yeah, uhm I just decided to come visit for the weekend. I really missed everyone and it was kind of driving me crazy."

"It's really good to see you." Shay came behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck, causing me to squeak. Katie chuckled at my sound effect.

"So how are you and Casey doing?" she asked.

"We broke up earlier today. He was really controlling and a bunch of other reasons why," I replied. Shay tightened her grip on me.

"One reason was to date me," Shay butted in. Katie looked at me curiously. She swallowed before answering.

"I didn't know you were into girls Gabby. But I'm so happy for you two! You seem like you'd make a really good couple together." I smiled at Katie as Shay began to talk to Kelly.

"Well yeah Shay. Of course we left some breadsticks for you and Gabby. I promised you I would didn't I?" Kelly replied to a hungry Shay. She smiled and went into the refrigerator and took out the breadsticks.

"Well we better get going if we are going to make the Midnight movie. We'll see you two in the morning!" Kelly said with a smile. Katie waved goodbye as the brother and sister walked out of the apartment.

"So what now?" I asked, turning my gaze upon Shay. Her mouth was stuffed with a breadstick.

"We eat. I'll make something," she replied chewing.

"Alright. Anything is fine with me. I'm going to go lie on the couch and rest." Shay smiled and licked her lips off from the bread crumbs.

"Okie Dokie." I made my way over to the couch. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep.

"Gabby," Shay said shaking me awake. I let out a groan as I stretched. "Food's ready sweetie." I nodded as I stood up and walked over to the table in the dining room. Shay made us spaghetti. I sat in the chair as Shay severed me.

"Gracias amor. So tomorrow, can we sleep in? I haven't had much sleep with Casey the past week. He kept me up," I explained.

"Yeah. 10:30 good? I wanted to take you for breakfast," Shay replied, twirling noodles onto her fork.

"Yeah that's a perfect time." I twirled my noodles onto my fork and I felt her staring at me. I looked up,

"What Shay?" I asked with a smile.

"You're just beautiful and I can't believe you are mine is all." She was smiling at me. This smile wasn't like what I've seen before. It was happy and filled with love.

"Don't make me blush Shay." I ate my noodles as she watched me with a smile.

"Seriously, what?" I asked as I chewed, covering my mouth with my hand.

"You're so beautiful." Shay got up and came over to me. She pulled my chair back and sat on my lap hugging me close. "I was really scared I wouldn't get to tell you how I felt today. Especially when Casey popped out the ring." I kissed the top of her head gently.

"Shay, all that matters is we're together now. Even if I didn't, I'm pretty sure you would have told me your love for me one day before I married him. I honestly love you more than I love him. More than I love myself."

"Gabriela, loving yourself is most important missy." I smirked at her.

"I love myself, but not as much as I love you my darling." I better worded it. Shay kissed the side of my neck, causing me to fall more in love with her.

"Let's finish eating. I'll let you shower first. I have to clean up my room," Shay said, kissing my lips and going back to her chair.

"Sounds like a plan Shaybear," I replied nicknaming her.

After the late dinner, I walked up stairs, picked out some pajamas and showered. I began to think about how happy my life was going to get. I'm now a candidate, hopefully now I don't have to change houses. I am dating Leslie Shay, the girl of my dreams. How much more could I ask for? Nothing. I have it all.

"Gabby boo?" Shay whispered as we cuddled together in her bed.

"What's up?" I asked with a yawn.

"Promise not to break my heart?"

"I promise."


End file.
